Clumsy
by Rolyn
Summary: May just can't seem to keep herself from doing something stupid around Drew and she was always known to be klutzy, what will that lead to? ContestshippingSongficOneshot


**OMG I just listened to this song by Fergie and it so reminded me of contestshipping so I made it into a songfic!**

**May: Ooh what song!?**

**Drew: Probably some dumb song about me not noticing you.**

**Me: Not Exactly….**

**CLUMSY**

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

"Hey isn't that Drew?" Max said pointing into the direction of a green haired figure walking to the threshold of the pokemon center. May's face lit up with a bright smile as she recognized her rival.

"Drew!" She called happily running in his direction. He looked at her with his piercing emerald eyes before May knew it, she tripped over her own two feet landing flat on her stomach at Drew's feet.

"Jeez May, when are you gonna stop bein such a klutz." Drew said with an amused smirk on his face as he shook his head at her. Her little brother busted out laughing as did Ash but Brock just sweat dropped. May laid on the ground dejected and Drew walked away snickering.

"Ugh…" She sighed blowing at her bangs.

_**First Time**_

_**That I saw your eyes**_

_**Boy you looked right through me**_

_**Mmmhmm**_

_**Play it cool**_

_**But I knew you knew**_

_**That cupid hit me**_

May enlarged a pokeball and tossed it into the air releasing her adorable baby Eevee. She was preparing for the contest that she would be participating that weekend in Flossy City. Eevee, being the hyper little pokemon it was, was glad for its freedom from its pokeball and ran off. May heaved a sigh and ran after the little dog pokemon.

"Eevee! Come back!" She called desperately as she chased after her pokemon. Eevee came to an abrupt stop in front of a steep hill and May looked down to see Drew training with his Absol.

"Drew…." She breathed with a small smile. Before she knew it she lost her balance and went tumbling down the hill.

"Falling for me again?" A voice over her said. She looked up and blushed a deep crimson at the sight of Drew hovering over her.

"I-um…I was training." She explained.

"Of course you were, or maybe you wanted to see me." He said with a mischievous smirk. May blushed a deeper red and shut her eyes tight. '_How embarrassing…'_

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love**_

_**You got me slippin, tumbling, sinkin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love**_

_**So in love with you**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

May, Ash, Max and Brock decided to go to the local beach that existed on the edge of Flossy City. May was currently swimming with Squirtle in the shallow end when something set off the small turtle pokemon to go deeper. May went swimming after the pokemon only to come face to face with a Tentacruel.

"Oh…no…" She breathed as the pokemon stared at her with rage. It raised a tentacle to hit her with, obviously enraged that she would invade its territory. May cringed waiting for the blow and before she knew it she blacked out.

……….……….

May woke up to fell a warm hand pressed against her cheek. Her vision was blurry but after blinking a few times she could recognize her surroundings as a room in the pokemon center.

"What happened?" She asked in a low shaky voice.

"You got knocked out by a Tentacruel, that's what happened." May snapped her head to the left to see Drew sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"I did?" She asked trying to hold back the blush that was beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Pretty much…..are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on May's. He actually sounded like he was concerned. May felt like Butterfrees flutter in her stomach and in less then a second she passed out again.

_**Can't breath**_

_**When you touch me**_

_**See**_

_**Butterflies so crazy**_

_**Mmm Mmm**_

_**Whoa now, think I'm goin down**_

_**Friends don't know what's with me**_

_**Mmm Mmm**_

May's three traveling companions gave her weird looks as she hummed a happy tune while stirring her ramen in her bowl. She hadn't token one bite which was very unusual for May, considering she loved ramen so much. She just stared into space with a dreamy look and would sigh every now and then.

"May are you….okay?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow at her. May nodded half aware of what was going on.

"Hey May, You look better." Drew said walking past her. May snapped out of her daze and grinned nervously.

"Drew!" She said trying to get up from her seat but failed miserably and ended up tripping and falling out of her chair.

"You're such a klutz…" Drew muttered.

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love**_

_**You got me slippin, tumbling, sinkin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love**_

_**So in love with you**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

"Why me!?" May exclaimed kicking the dirt on the path she was currently walking on. The last few days had been horrible for her. Every time she would see Drew, or he would speak to her, she would stumble over her own two feet or do something that would ruin her already stupid reputation with Drew. "I've had crushes before but never one that is so influencing."

"It's like he has control over me…" She muttered looking up at the half moon that was just appearing in the navy sky.

_**You know**_

_**This ain't the first time this has happened to me**_

_**This love sick thing**_

_**I like serious relationships and a**_

_**A girl like me don't stay single for long**_

_**Cuz every time a boyfriend and I break up**_

_**My world is crushed and I'm all alone**_

_**The love bug crawls right back up and bites me**_

_**And I'm back**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it**_

"Hey May, isn't it passed your bed time?" A voice behind her cooed. She groaned inwardly and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"What do you want Drew?" She snapped. She was sick of making a fool of herself for the day.

"Nothing actually, I just wanted to see how you were. You've been rather….." He trailed off with a smirk growing.

"Clumsy?" She inserted raising an eyebrow.

"That's it. I was just wondering, are you nervous about the contest or something?" He asked taking a step towards her.

"I wish…" She sighed.

"Training pressure?" He questioned once again taking another step.

"Not exactly…."

"Well then what could possibly be troubling you so much?" He asked taking one more step so that they were a mere inch apart.

"I-I-um…..I….I mean…." Before May could finish her sentence Drew had closed the gap between them, letting his lips meet May's. Her eyes widened with shock, but surprisingly she didn't pull away. Eventually she relaxed, parting her lips slightly giving him the chance to easily stick his tongue into her mouth. She slinked her arms around his neck and let a soft moan escape her lips. Drew smirked against her lips and pulled away.

"Are you having boy troubles?" he asked quietly.

"Not anymore…" She breathed shaking her head. Drew shook his head, laughing lightly and patted her nose with his index finger.

"Later May." He said simply; her produced a rose from his pocket and handed it to her. May watched him leave and let a small sigh escape her lips. She inhaled the aroma from the rose and turned to leave only to trip over her own feet and fall face first.

"Ow…"

"Clumsy!" Drew called.

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love**_

_**You got me slippin, tumbling, sinkin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love**_

_**So in love with you**_

_**So in Love with you**_

_**So in love with you**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
